Dominating theWHAT!
by Phishy Chan
Summary: The fight between Inuyasha and Miroku. Who is dominant in the bed? Shounen-aiyaoi-ish. Just hintings...I think. ONESHOT MirxInu. No flames. Please. Thank you


Dominance  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So.... where're we going to stay tonight? We were lucky last time...to run into an inn..."  
  
Kagome felt like she was talking to a wall. Shippo was sleeping in her bike basket, and Sango's mind seemed to be elsewhere. Inuyasha and Miroku walked in stony silence. Finally, Sango broke out of her trance.  
  
"Huh? Oh... Well, we're lucky again. Look over there!"  
  
Lo and behold. Sango had spotted a small inn that had only a few rooms, which was all they needed. Kagome smiled cheerfully.  
  
"Great! Let's head on over there. Inuyasha, Miroku? Come on, okay?"  
  
The two girls and the sleeping fox-boy headed off. As soon as they were out of earshot, the hanyou and monk started talking.  
  
"You were only lucky last time... I was going easy on you..."  
  
"You still think so? No, that's impossible. You're just lucky I didn't use my Kazaana..."  
  
Inuyasha sniffed.  
  
"You couldn't use it on me even if you wanted to..."  
  
Miroku looked straight ahead, knowing that it was true.  
  
"Fine. We'll fight over it tonight. But, I think I know who's going to win anyway...."  
  
"Are you implying something? We could take it on, right here!"  
  
"On the road? Heavens, no. Let's just hurry and catch up with the others."  
  
They sped up and reached the inn quickly, Inuyasha grumbling the whole time.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Night had fallen, and the two girls were cleaning up the dinner table. To Kagome's utter annoyance, Miroku and Inuyasha hadn't said a word during the time they came to the inn till dinnertime.  
  
"Will you two talk already? If you've forgotten how, I can teach you, you know..."  
  
Silence  
  
"Did we do something?"  
  
Silence  
  
"Fine! What do I care? Ugh! Guys..."  
  
Sango laughed lightly. After clearing away the table, the girls shooed the monk and the half-demon to the other room. As would be predicted, they left without a word. Kagome and Sango set out a mat and set up their blankets and pillows, as well as Shippo's. Instead of sleeping, they sat onto the mat and talked.  
  
"Hmph... What could have possibly happened that caused Miroku and Inuyasha to be so quiet? It's unnerving, that's what it is. Especially Inuyasha."  
  
Sango laughed.  
  
"They'll get over it soon. Maybe today will determine..."  
  
"Determine what?"  
  
Sango tilted her head slightly, wondering how to explain the situation to Kagome. She heard shuffling in the other room.  
  
"You really want to know? Just listen..."  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Miroku and Inuyasha had also set up their mats in stony silence. After everything had been set, Inuyasha jerked his shirt off. He grinned menacingly and flexed his claw.   
  
"We'll see who get's to be on top, perverted monk!"  
  
Miroku smiled placidly down at the hanyou, taking off his own top.  
  
"You still think so? You are keeping score, right?"  
  
Inuyasha's left eye twitched, as he growled. Miroku crouched down and looked at him, defiance flaring up in his eyes.  
  
"Ready, Steady..."  
  
Before the word "go", Inuyasha sprang up and pounced onto Miroku's back, toppling the monk over. Miroku hit the floor...hard.  
  
"Unnngh! Ow...Head..."  
  
Inuyasha's eyes widened.  
  
"Damn...Did I really hurt you bad? Sorry I... WOOAH"  
  
Miroku grinned, as his feign worked. He flipped the hanyou over and put all his pressure onto him. Inuyasha struggled to get up.  
  
"This isn't over, Miroku! Too early in the game to tell..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome listened, blankly, at what was going on in the next room. Sango made some tea and was casually sipping at it. Kagome was confused.  
  
"Oro...? I don't get it. Why are they fighting?"  
  
Sango sipped again.  
  
"I don't know when it will end. Just keep waiting and listening, if you really want to..."  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Fortunately... "it" ended quite soon. Sooner, in fact, than Inuyasha had expected. He lay, panting, with his head on Miroku's stomach.   
  
" Finally.... I.... won.... Whut now, monk boy? Whut now?"  
  
Miroku closed his eyes, also breathing heavily. He stroked the hanyou's hair.  
  
"Yes, finally. But you do know that you need five more to really dominate me. This is only one victory for you."  
  
Inuyasha also closed his eyes and turned over. Allowing his softer side to seep out, he snuggled into the monk's side. Miroku looked down at him, slightly surprised. He was even more surprised, however, at the hanyou's next action.  
  
"Definitely won't be my last though..."  
  
Inuyasha leaned forward and bit onto Miroku's neck. He let his teeth pierce the skin, but not enough to bleed. Nonetheless, Miroku felt a sharp bite of pain.  
  
"Ow! Inuyashaaa.... What did we say about the neck?"  
  
Inuyasha grinned.  
  
"Screw our 'bed rules'. Yeah. I think I'll screw you right now too..."  
  
"Fine. Whatever...AHHH...not so hard, stupid youkai..."  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Sango finished her tea and was now pulling the covers over her head. She asked Kagome a muffled question.  
  
"Get it now? Their stony silence?"  
  
Kagome cocked her head, eyes squinting, thinking.  
  
"Um... I think so... Is it like a fighting thing or what? They wrestle?"  
  
Sango sighed.  
  
"Close enough. They fight for a lot of things: The last piece of bread, the first demon to strike down, the first to find an inn.... Here... well, they fight for dominance."  
  
"Dominance? Where?"  
  
Sango turned onto her other side so she was facing Kagome. The demon huntress gave her a blank look.  
  
"Dominance in the bed."  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
+ - + - + - + -+ - + - + - + -  
  
Yeah.... I can't believe I never thought of this pairing before. And its so obvious too. I am ashamed.   
  
Wasabi: Yeah, and you should be. Baka Sushi.  
  
That's a new one... Well, hope you enjoyed. You don't see too many shounen-ai/yaoi stories here, do you? That's right... They've all been cascaded upon by the giant tsunami of the KagInu pairing stories... Yeaaaah... DIE KAGxINU!! DIE I TELL YOU! DIIIIIIIIIIIIEEE!!!  
  
Wasabi: . riiiiiiiiiight... 


End file.
